


Mit dir

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedes Wort war mit einem Mal aus seinen Gedanken geschwemmt worden und er nahm nur noch das wahr, was seine Augen ihm zeigten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit dir

Es gab Menschen, die waren einfach Fluch und Segen zugleich. Fluch, wenn sie einem bewusst auf die Nerven gingen und einen von der Arbeit abhielten. Segen, wenn sie dann doch ruhige Momente hatten, einen zum Lachen brachten und schlicht für einen da waren, wenn man sie brauchte – egal, warum. Allerdings würde Hiroki in diesem Moment behaupten, dass ein gewisser brünetter Gitarrist gerade beides erfüllte. Die Proben waren längst vorbei und der kleine Sänger hatte noch die spontane Idee für einen Songtext aufschreiben wollen, woraufhin sein bester Freund darauf bestanden hatte ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das an sich war ja sehr erfreulich, aber Teruki hatte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde versucht ihn durch Quengeln und Jammern vom Schreiben abzuhalten, weil er unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte. Das war der Fluch. Nun hatte der Frontmann es endlich geschafft den anderen aus seiner Wahrnehmung auszublenden und hatte einen Absatz geschrieben, da war ihm aufgefallen, dass es plötzlich doch zu still war. Eigentlich ein Segen. Dummerweise hatte er dann aber den Blick gehoben und entdeckt, dass Teruki ernsthaft von seinem total aufgedrehten Verhalten zuvor völlig runtergefahren war und tatsächlich schlief. Der schlanke Gitarrist hatte sich auf der Couch ihm gegenüber lang gemacht, die Hände in die Taschen seines grauen Pullovers vergraben und schlummerte friedlich, als sei das zuvor nie passiert. Der Fluch daran war nun aber, dass es Hiro völlig unmöglich war, den Blick von dem Älteren loszureißen und sich weiter auf seinen Text zu konzentrieren. Jedes Wort war mit einem Mal aus seinen Gedanken geschwemmt worden und er nahm nur noch das wahr, was seine Augen ihm zeigten. Die feinen Gesichtszüge des Brünetten waren ganz entspannt, boten einen friedlichen Anblick und die recht langen Haare fielen etwas mehr zur Seite, sodass Terus Gesicht nicht mehr großartig von diesen verdeckt wurde. Der Blick des Sängers wanderte kurz über den sich langsam hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb, bevor er aber wieder hoch schaute und unweigerlich an den leicht geöffneten, weich aussehenden Lippen seines besten Freundes hängen blieb.

Hiroki wusste nicht mehr, seit wann er sich nun schon zu dem schlanken Gitarristen hingezogen fühlte, aber es war schon definitiv zu lange, um noch als simple Schwärmerei durchzugehen. Dass er jemals für einen anderen Mann solche Gefühle entwickeln könnte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich gesagt nie für möglich gehalten, aber andererseits…wie könnte er nicht? Teruki war fast immer gut gelaunt, ein regelrechter Sonnenschein und hatte oftmals nur Unsinn im Kopf, aber trotzdem war er gerade durch diese Art der wohl ehrlichste und liebenswerteste Mensch, dem der kleine Sänger je begegnet war. Im absoluten Kontrast zu der aufgeweckten und lebensfrohen Natur, konnte der Ältere aber auch überraschend ernst sein. Er wusste, wann es Zeit war die Scherze beiseite zu schieben, wann er zuhören und vernünftig sein musste. Der Sänger schätzte all diese Facetten an seinem besten Freund mehr, als er jemals mit Worten ausdrücken könnte. Teruki behauptete von sich selbst immer, dass er ungeschickt war sich auszudrücken, dass er nicht so schön mit Worten umgehen konnte wie der Jüngere und das mochte vielleicht auch in gewissem Maße wahr sein, aber trotzdem wusste der Brünette immer das richtige zu sagen. Er war vielleicht nicht gut darin etwas in wundervolle Worte zu packen, aber das machte die Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussagen locker wett und eigentlich…Der Gitarrist musste keine kunstvollen Sätze kreieren, weil auch seine einfachen Aussagen unglaublich viel Tiefsinn und Gefühl beinhalteten. Seine Worte vermochten es vielleicht nicht poetisch oder tiefgründig zu klingen, aber die Art wie er sie sprach, der Ton seine tiefen Stimme dabei und der Ausdruck in den funkelnden, aufrichtigen Augen erledigten das noch viel besser als aneinandergereihte Buchstaben es je könnten. Zumindest war das Hirokis Meinung nach der Fall. Sein bester Freund lobt ihn oftmals für seine Songtexte, beneidete ihn fast schon darum, dass er sich so gut ausdrücken konnte. Im Grunde wusste der Sänger nicht, was der andere daran so toll fand. Ja, er konnte Gefühle schriftlich ausdrücken, aber oftmals waren das mehr die negativen und Dinge aus der Vergangenheit. Dafür konnte der Frontmann die Gegenwart nicht in Worte fassen. Er konnte nicht ausdrücken, was in ihm vorging, wenn er den Brünetten so wie jetzt beobachtete, wenn er an den Älteren dachte und sich klar machte, wie sehr dieser ihm ohne es zu wissen den Kopf verdreht hatte. Das konnte er nicht aufschreiben, nicht ausdrücken. Das konnte er erst recht nicht sagen, weil er nicht wusste wie. Und das bedrückte ihn mehr als das Wissen, dass diese Liebe sicherlich immer einseitig sein würde.

„Dieser Gesichtsausdruck hat eindeutig nichts mit dem Text zu tun, den du gerade schreibst, richtig? Was ist los?“, riss Terus tiefe Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken, sodass der Frontmann zusammenzuckte und große Augen machte, da er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der andere aufgewacht war. Hatte der Ältere bemerkt, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte? Der Sänger schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Der Brünette schien diese Kopfbewegung als Antwort auf seine Frage zu verstehen und seufzte nun, da es ihm natürlich nicht gefiel, dass sein bester Freund offenbar abblockte. Teruki setzte sich auf und schwang seine langen, schlanken Beine von der Couch, stand in einer fließenden Bewegung von dieser auf und begab sich um den flachen Tisch herum, um sich nun direkt vor den Kleineren zu stellen.

„Was hat es damit auf sich, hm? Wieso dieses bedrückte Gesicht und der traurige Ausdruck in deinen Augen? Das passt nicht zu dir.“, meinte der Ältere und strahlte im Gegensatz zum Verhalten vor seinem Nickerchen eine Ruhe aus, bei der Hiro das Gefühl hatte sie beinahe greifen zu können. Während er sprach, hatte der Gitarrist eine Hand gehoben und strich mit dem Daumen sachte über den Wangenknochen seines besten Freundes, stützte sich mit der anderen Hand neben dessen Kopf an der Rückenlehne des Sessels ab, auf dem der kleine Sänger saß. Die dunklen Augen des Frontmannes blickten zu dem anderen auf und er fühlte sich wie gefangen von dem besorgten, abwartenden Blick des Älteren.

„Es tut mir leid…“, murmelte Hiroki, wusste aber selbst nicht, warum er das nun gesagt hatte. Sein Kopf war auf einmal komplett leergefegt, während sein Herz ihm unruhig gegen die Rippen schlug und während ein Teil von ihm sich weg von hier wünschte, wollte ein anderer Teil, dass nun irgendwas passierte. Er wollte, dass Teruki ihn durchschaute, auch wenn er Angst vor dessen Reaktion hatte, aber trotzdem hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er bisher nicht hatte ehrlich mit seinem besten Freund sein können. Der andere kannte ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch, sogar besser als sein großer Bruder, und wenn er sich ihm nicht öffnen konnte, wem dann? Er wusste nur nicht wie…

„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte der schlanke Gitarrist mit leichter Verwirrung in seinen schönen braunen Augen und als der Blick des Jüngeren daraufhin einen fast verzweifelten, hilflosen Ausdruck annahm, ließ er sich vor dem Sessel in die Hocke sinken. Die Arme verschränkte er auf den Oberschenkeln des Schwarzhaarigen, wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von dessen Gesicht ab und schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er wieder das Wort erhob.

„Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut mit Worten, aber trotzdem verstehst du immer genau worauf ich hinaus will. Manchmal hat man Momente, da weiß man nicht wie sich etwas am besten ausdrücken lässt, ohne ein Missverständnis hervorzurufen, aber wenn man es gar nicht erst versucht zu sagen, macht es das nicht besser. Auch wenn du mal nicht weißt, wie du etwas sagen sollst, sprich es dennoch einfach frei aus. Ich verstehe dich trotzdem.“, sagte Teruki nun und seine Augen nahmen einen ungewohnt sanften Ausdruck an. Das kleine Lächeln, das sich zusätzlich auf die Lippen des Älteren legte, ließ Hiros Herz automatisch noch schneller schlagen und irgendwie verflog plötzlich all diese Unsicherheit, all diese Angst. Mit einem Mal hatte der Sänger die Gewissheit, dass diese sanften Augen ihn niemals mit einem negativen Blick betrachten würde und, dass dieses kleine, ehrliche und liebe Lächeln noch oft an ihn gerichtet sein würde.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Der Schwarzhaarige wusste es nicht zu be- oder umschreiben, also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als es so zu sagen wie es war. Dass damit noch viel, viel mehr verknüpft war, ließ sich halt nicht in Worte fassen für ihn. Aber vielleicht würde Teruki trotzdem verstehen, wie viel mehr hinter diesen drei kleinen Worten steckte, als eine simple Zuneigungsbekundung. Für einen kleinen Moment huschte Unglaube oder Überraschung über die feinen Gesichtszüge des Älteren, bevor sein Lächeln aber noch eine Spur sanfter wurde und seine Augen zeitgleich ein undefinierbares Funkeln zeigten.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte der Gitarrist dann einfach und es fehlte wohl nicht mehr viel, dann wäre das Lächeln in ein schelmisches Grinsen ausgeartet. Hiroki konnte sich einen ziemlich uncoolen, perplexen Laut daraufhin nicht verkneifen und machte nun große Augen. Wie? Teruki wusste längst davon??

„Natürlich wusste ich das, Dummkopf. Ich bin schließlich weder dumm noch blind. Ich habe bisher nur nichts gesagt, weil ich dir Zeit lassen wollte dich zu sortieren.“, gab der Brünette schmunzelnd zurück und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, schaute wieder mit so einem lieben Lächeln und fast treudoofem Blick zu dem Sänger auf, dass dieser nur ergeben aufseufzen konnte. Normalerweise hätte er dem anderen nun eine Standpauke halten wollen, dass dieser gefälligst etwas hätte sagen können, anstatt ihn so leiden zu lassen, aber bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich wusste Teru das ebenfalls.

„Und…wie stehst du dazu?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige nach einem Moment der Stille leise, fast zaghaft wissen. Immerhin wusste er nun trotzdem nicht, was der Gitarrist davon hielt. Auch wenn der andere seinen Gefühlen offensichtlich nicht negativ gegenüberstand, wäre eine klare Ansage doch wünschenswert.

„Und du behauptest immer, dass du mich immer so gut durchschauen könntest. Daran musst du wohl doch noch etwas feilen, hm? Wenn es darauf ankommt, bist du wirklich ein absoluter Blindfisch…“, erwiderte der Ältere mit leicht neckendem Tonfall, strahlte dabei aber wie die Sonne persönlich und ließ seinem besten Freund gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit sich über diese Aussage zu empören. Bevor Hiroki auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, legte sich ein weiches Lippenpaar auf seines, brachte sowohl ihn als auch seine Gedanken zum Schweigen. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln fuhr durch den zierlichen Körper des Sängers und er war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er die Hände gehoben und vorne in die Sweatshirtjacke des Brünetten gekrallt hatte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber all das wurde überlagert von dem süßen Kuss, der seine Lippen sanft prickeln ließ…


End file.
